Heureuse fête des pères
by VendettaPrimus
Summary: Optimus va sur une chasse aux trésors organisée par sa petite Moonlight ! Que va t-il découvrir à la fin ? Fluffy ! OS à part de ma fic Petite Etincelle.


Voici une petite One-Shot sur Optimus et Moonlight ^^

Bonne lecture !

Fête des pères

Optimus se frotta les optiques dans la fatigue. Il a dû participer à une grande réunion vraiment importante sur l'avancement des Decepticons. Maintenant tout cela était fini et il n'avait qu'une chose en tête, retourné auprès de sa Moonlight.

Les bots dans la salle se levèrent et discutèrent encore entre eux de chose qui n'avait aucun rapport avec le sujet principal. Optimus se leva de son siège et quitta la pièce sans un bruit. Il traversa les nombreux couloirs jusqu'à sortir de la grande tour des archives en direction de son lieu d'habitation. Il arriva devant la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit. La pièce est complètement plongée dans le noir et aucun signe de vie de Moonlight. Optimus fronça les crêtes optiques et alluma les lumières pour n'y trouver personne.

Sur la table basse il y avait un cube d'energon frais ainsi qu'un datapad. Optimus le récupéra et l'actionna. Une flèche holographique en sortie et pointa en direction de la porte derrière lui. Optimus sourit un peu à cela. Encore une chasse aux trésors que Moon a faits pour lui. Il prit le cube et le bu d'un seul coup puis il sorti de ses quartiers. La flèche holographique s'utilise comme une sorte de boussole qui lui montre vers où il doit se rendre.

Optimus suivit l'indication de la flèche pour se retrouver dans la Bai Med du médecin Ratchet. Il gloussa un peu à la créativité de sa fille. Pourquoi l'emmener chez Ratchet ?! Il entra dans l'infirmerie et se dirigea vers le medecin assis à son bureau.

"Bonjour Ratchet. As-tu vue Moonlight quelque part ici ?" Demanda-t-il en regardant autour de la pièce.

Ratchet se retourna et regarda sévèrement Optimus, "non pas du tout. Mais vue que tu es ici, je vais te faire un petit check-up. Assied-toi là."

Optimus gémit intérieurement mais exécuta son souhait. Pourquoi Moonlight veut qu'il soit ici ?! Il manqua le sourire mesquin de Ratchet. Le médecin récupéra des outils ainsi qu'un datapad sous une caisse rouge sur une étagère. Il posa les outils à côté de la couchette et jeta un coup d'œil à son chef.

"Ah ! J'ai oublié ma clé !" Il hurla de mécontentement. Ratchet se retourna et parti dans une autre section de l'infirmerie. Optimus regarda la fuite du médecin plutôt suspect. Hum, pourquoi il y a un datapad ici ?!

Le servo noir d'Optimus attrapa le datapad et l'ouvrit. Cette fois-ci, c'était un hologramme de Moonlight.

"Ha ha ha ! Je vois que tu as trouvé ma première cachette ! Voyons-voir si tu sauras me trouver pour la prochaine !" Moonlight cligna de l'optique et disparue. A la place, un souvenir d'enfance apparu.

 **Flashback**

 _"Opi Opi Opi ! Je ne veux pas aller chez Watchet ! Il me fait peur ..." Un petit étincelant bleu et gris gémit dans les grands bras d'Optimus Prime. Le grand commandant rit doucement à l'enfant gémissant._

 _"Sweetspark, Ratchet ne te fera aucun mal je te le promets. Je serais avec toi tout le temps." Il berça Moonlight au creux de son bras. La petite gémit un peu et essuya ses larmes d'energon. Elle renifla très bruyamment et regarda son Opiluk avec des yeux de biche. Optimus rit à nouveau à son expression adorable et drôle. Comment y résister ?_

 _"Opi?" La petite voix demanda._

 _"Oui ?" La grosse voix répondit._

 _"Après Watchet pouvons-nous allez voir ... Iron... Hiondide...Ideron-_

 _Optimus lui sourit, "Ironhide ?" La petite sourit et hocha furieusement la tête.  
_  
 **Fin Flashback**

Le datapad s'éteignit et laissa le reflet du chef Autobots. Optimus sourit en coin et descendit de sa couchette en suivant la direction que la flèche pointait, le camp d'entraînement. Plusieurs bots s'entraînaient au tir et d'autre s'occupaient de soigner leurs armes. Optimus marcha en direction d'Ironhide, "Bonjour Ironhide, as-tu vue Moonlight par ici ?"

Le grand mech noir ricana, "non je n'ai rien vue par ici. Hey Jazz ! As-tu vu Moonlight ?" Le robot argent arrêta de tirer et tourna sa visière vers eux. Il secoua la tête dans la négativité. Optimus plissa les optiques et regarda autour de lui. Bientôt, quelque chose de brillant attira sa vision. Là, dans une caisse remplie de balles se trouvait un autre datapad. Il le récupéra et l'ouvrit.

L'hologramme de Moonlight apparue et elle s'inclina, "bravo une fois de plus ! Mais me trouvera-tu à temps ?" Un autre souvenir s'enclencha dans la projection du datapad.  
 **  
Flashback**

 _"Moonlight !"_

 _La petite eu peur du cri soudain de son Opiluk et le regarda avec des optiques humide. Optimus sentit son spark chuter en voyant sa fille mettre le bout du pistolet dans sa bouche et le mâchouiller. Ils étaient venus voir Ironhide mais la petite c'est vite ennuyée, donc Optimus la laissa un peut marcher et découvrir. Mauvaise idée. Rah ! Ironhide et son bordel !_

 _Optimus retira délicatement le pistolet de la bouche de Moonlight et la serra contre lui, "ne me fait plus jamais peur comme ça…" Il retenu un sanglot._

 **Fin Flashback**

Optimus sourit en se rappelant de cette journée horrible ... Il pensait vraiment perdre Moon pour de bon. Il n'osait même plus la mettre à terre après cet incident ! Il gloussa à la penser. Une nouvelle flèche holographique apparu et pointa dans une autre direction. Optimus la suivit jusqu'à arriver devant son travail. Il souleva une crête optique et poussa la porte d'entrée. Les couloirs étaient vides et sombres. Il marcha tout droit toujours en suivant la flèche jusqu'à ce qu'elle tourne brusquement vers la droite à une porte. Son bureau.

Il l'ouvrit et entra. Là, poser sur son bureau, un nouveau datapad. Il se dirigea vers lui et observa le nouvel hologramme. Moonlight se tenait raide, les mains se tordant nerveusement et la tête baisser, "tu m'as encore trouvé ... Mais j'aurais préféré que ça ne soit pas le cas ici il y à Vorns en arrière." Elle rigola nerveusement et le nouveau souvenir apparu.

 **Flashback**

 _"Moon tu reste tranquille. Je reviens dans peu de temps. " Optimus agita un doigt devant les plaques de visage de Moonlight qui était assis innocemment sur le sol de son bureau. Ses petites optiques suivirent le mouvement de son doigt et son servo tenta d'attraper son avant-bras massif._

 _Optimus se releva et parti rapidement par la porte de sortie. Quelques kliks plus tard, il réapparut dans l'embrasure apportant avec lui de nouveaux datapad important mais lorsqu'il posa ses optiques sur Moonlight, il faillit tout renverser._

 _Sur l'ensemble du sol de son bureau il y avait tous ses datapads très importants éparpillés un peu partout dont certains étaient même fissurés. Au milieu de tout se bordel était assis une Moonlight un petit peu choquer de son apparition rapide._

 _La bouche d'Optimus s'ouvrait et se refermait dans l'incrédulité, sa colère devenant de plus en plus incontrôlable. Il posa lentement les datapads sur le coter et serra les poings, les épaules raides. Moonlight continuait de le regarder confusément, se demandant ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire de mal._

 _Avec un cri de rage, il balança son poing dans l'armoire derrière lui et y laissa une grande brèche dessus. Il prit plusieurs bouffées d'air dans ses systèmes en surchauffes et jeta un coup d'œil sur la petite. Elle se tenait raide, les optiques humides et le menton tremblotant._

 _"Je voulais juste t'aider Opi …" elle gémit entre deux sanglots._

 _Culpabilité envahi le grand commandant. Comment a-t-il pu laisser sa colère prendre le dessus sur lui ?! Surtout devant son petit étincelant ?! Inacceptable !_

 _Il traversa la pièce et y récupéra Moonlight, l'embrassant tendrement sur la tête en murmurant des excuses._

 **Fin Flashback**

Optimus sentit le fameux pincement de culpabilité sur ce fameux jour. Il sourit intérieurement, sacré Moon…

La flèche réapparut et pointa dans une nouvelle direction. Optimus continua de la suivre jusqu'à arriver dans ses propres quartiers. Il ouvrit la porte et entra dans la pièce faiblement éclairé. Cette fois-ci, un autre datapad se tenait sur la table basse. Il le prit et l'activa comme les précédents.

Moonlight réapparut, souriante d'un audio à l'autre, "félicitation Opi ! Tu as donc trouvé toutes mes cachettes ainsi que certains de mes souvenirs, – _l'hologramme pencha la tête, souriant comme toujours,_ \- - et avec chacun de mes souvenirs tu as ressenti l'amusement, la peur et la colère … Il ne manque plus qu'une seule chose –

"Bonne fête des pères Opi !" Optimus sursauta légèrement au son de la voix de la vrai Moonlight derrière lui. Il se retourna à temps pour être accoster par sa fille. Il gloussa un peu et la serra bien fort contre son châssis blindé, " Merci sweetspark, j'adore tout ce que tu as fait pour moi mais tu restes mon meilleur cadeau." Il frotta le dessus de sa tête sur la sienne, ses servos frottant son dos et ses ailettes. Du fond de son spark, il se sentait le plus heureux du monde !

Moonlight ferma les optiques et sourit, serrant le plus fort possible Optimus dans ses petits bras. Elle renifla un peu pour s'empêcher de pleurer même si c'était une mission impossible. Optimus la prit du bout des bras et avec un tendre servo il essuya quelques larmes d'energon, "je t'aime plus que tout au monde." Il la serra à nouveau.

"Je t'aime aussi Opi …" elle posa sa joue sur son épaule, souriant largement.

Fin

Voilà ! Alors ça vous plait ? Moi j'ai adorée l'écrire ! ^^ Votre avis m'intéresse )


End file.
